Pup Pup Boogie Competition
The Pups want to do a competition of pup pup boogie who will win? (I don´t own any of music used here, i just change the name, the original name is in {} ) = Pup Pup Boogie Competition = Angel: Oukay everyone ready? Pups: Yeah!! Angel: Where is Wolfy? Astrid: Still sleeping. Angel: I´ll call him you guys can start the firsts are Zuma X Rocky. Zuma: Good luck, you will need it. Rocky: You will need it. (They start and Angel goes to Wolfy´s pup house to wake up him) Angel: Wolfy! Wolfy: (sleeping) Let me sleep Ryder. Angel: I´m not Ryder, wake up! Wolfy: (Yawn) What do want? Angel: Today is the competition of pup pup boogie. Wolfy: (go up) I don´t dance, can i just back to sleep? Angel: If you don´t want to dance you can just support me. Wolfy: (sigh) Fine, you don´t will leave i go to sleep. Angel: Let´s go. (They arrive in the moment that dance of Zuma vs Rocky end) Wolfy: So, who win? (Appears on the screen Zuma is the winner with 2467 points and Rocky lose with 2190 points) Rocky: No! I´m out Zuma: And i´m classified for the next Angel: Next is..... Rubble vs Marshall. Wolfy: (zzz) Angel: Wolfy!!!! Wolfy: I´m awake!!...... Angel: (sigh) You can start. (Some moments later Marshall and Rubble end and the screen show Marshall win with 1501 point and Rubble lose for 1200 points) Rubble: Good Marshall you are in on the next. Marshall: You have are better, you sure will won with more pratice Angel: Alright, next..... Astrid vs Skye. Skye: (I´ll prove i´m best than her) Good luck Astrid. Asrid: (Alright i´ll do my best) Thanks, the same for you. (After a disputed battle, the screen show Astrid with 2001 points and Skye with 2000). Skye: No!!! For one point! Astrid: Yay, I´m in! Angel: I vs Chase (After some time, Chase and Angel had a draw with 2100 point both, but Angel was injured itself) Angel: (ounch) Astrid: Are you oukay? Angel: No, i think i have a break bone. Wolfy: Don´t be so dramatic. Angel: (growl) Wolfy: (glup) Err.... Astrid, see if her had break a bone. Astrid: (look) No, is just a little injure, just wait a sec (Astrid get a pillow and help Angel to go up) Astrid: Now you can watch and rest. Angel: Thanks, but who will go with Chase? (The pups look to Wolfy) Wolfy: What? me? Chase: I think is a good idea, let´s go Wolfy. Wolfy: (sighs) Oukay. Chase: It´s simple, just follow the steps, repeat what the screen show. Chase: i´ll let you choose the music. Wolfy: I think i know the music i want, but i don´t know if is there.... That´s the way the pups like it. the way i like it. Chase: Yeah, it have let´s go. (Both of two started and for Chase and Wolfy surprise Wolfy is dancing well) = Three Minutes After = (The screen show Wolfy´s victory with 2200 points to 2190 points of Chase) Angel: Wow! I don´t belive what i´m seeing Wolfy and Chase: Me too! Wolfy: I nerver think i dance that way. Angel: Oukay end of the first part, the second part is staring now, the pups Zuma, Marshall, Astrid and Wolfy still in, here the sime-finals Zuma vs Marshall and Wolfy vs Astrid (First Zuma and Marshall was the first and the screen show Zuma is the winner with 2578 points and Marshal lose with 2098 points) Zuma: Nice one dude, but i´m in. Marshall: Yeah, good luck Zuma. Angel: The next ones Wolfy vs Astrid Astrid: I´ll get the best song for me, Pups just wanna have fun {Girls Just Wanna Have Fun} Wolfy: Oukay. (They started, Wolfy had a difficulty with some moves and was losing, but the final move, the tailspin he did perfectly) (They screen show Wolfy is the winner with 2001 point and Astrid lose with 1999 points) Wolfy: Yeah!!! Astrid: For two points (--´) Angel: End of the semi-finals, now the final, Wolfy vs Zuma. Zuma: The music now will be, puphriller {thriller} Wolfy: Oukay (He lost now, i have see this music before) Zuma: Good luck then... (A long music will tire him) Wolfy: (start to dance) (points going up very fast) Zuma: (grr) (start to dance) (When The Music End) Screen: Perfect Bonus, NEW RECORD! Wolfy: Yeah!!! I´m the winner = Zuma: You really sure you never had dance before, i had trained for this long time ago! Wolfy: Of course. Pups: Congratulations. Angel: Astrid, get him the prize. Astrid: It´s a free shot! Wolfy: What????? Astrid: Just kidding, it´s this trophy. (give to him) Wolfy: Thanks you all. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories